1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a player for a digital audio disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In dubbing a digital audio disk (hereafter simply referred to as "disk") or a so-called CD (Compact Disk) onto a magnetic tape, it is necessary to set the recording level depending on, for example, the type of the magnetic tape. Conventionally, before the recording level is set, a so-called peak search is executed. This is a process to play all the pieces of music on the disk to detect a peak value and to compare the detected peak level with a reference level thereby to determine a recording level for the magnetic tape. This technique is, for example, disclosed by a Japanese UM Laid-Open No. 62-175429.
The peak search is sufficient when all the pieces of music on the disk are to be recorded on the magnetic tape while being played. To dub music piece by piece, however, the user should set the recording level matching the peak level of every piece of music. Some disk players are equipped with an edit function that permits the players to select those pieces of music to be dubbed which will fit the length of the magnetic tape in use. Such an edit function is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-204488. If there is a peak level for the disk in other piece of music than selected to be edited, setting of the recording level will be based on the peak level of that music piece which has not been selected for the dubbing purpose. In programming pieces of music to be dubbed, the same problem would arise when the peak level is present in other music piece than designated by the program.